Aiming devices, such as riflescopes and reflex sights, are used with projectile weapons to aid viewing and tracking a distant object. Some aiming devices may include magnification features that allow a user to optically magnify distant targets, which may make the target easier to resolve. However, magnification of the distant object results in a narrow field of view, which may make it difficult to track movement of the distant target using the aiming device. Other sights may provide no additional magnification, thereby providing a comparatively wider field of view.
A user may decide to use a magnified or a non-magnified aiming device depending on the shooting environment, shooting conditions, visibility, and the distance between the shooter and the target, among other variables. On some occasions, such as when shooting conditions change on the field, a user may wish to swap between a magnified and non-magnified aiming devices. On other occasions, a user may remove the aiming sight from the projectile weapon for other purposes, such as for maintenance and/or repair, and subsequently reinstall the aiming sight. Typically, when the aiming device is removed from the projectile weapon, the adjustment settings (e.g., the horizontal and vertical aiming settings) are lost, which requires the user to readjust the settings after the aiming device is reinstalled.
The present inventor has identified a need for an improved sight mount system that preserves adjustment settings of an aiming device so as to avoid disturbing the point of aim of the aiming device when the aiming device is removed and subsequently reinstalled. Additional aspects and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of example embodiments, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.